Debilidad
by Tifa-Lock
Summary: Yoruichi está acostumbrada a controlar la situación o, al menos, a sentirse segura. En una de esas raras ocasiones en las que no es así, Soi Fong aprovecha para demostrarle que es altamente autosuficiente. YoruSoi. Spoilers del 357 del manga.


**Disclaimer:** Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo, al que le quiero arrancar las piernas ahora mismo XD .

**Alert:** Spoilers del capítulo 357 del manga.

* * *

**Debilidad**

* * *

Es la primera vez en su vida que siente esa extraña sensación. Esa especie de ansiedad. La angustia que se concentra en su estómago.

Intenta que no se note desde fuera, pero siente sus pasos decaídos, los hombros hundidos y la cabeza en otra parte. A su vez, hierve la sangre que corre por sus venas. No puede evitar reprocharse lo ocurrido. Y se pregunta por qué es ella la que se siente de ese modo mientras Soi Fong permanece tan digna.

Entra en la habitación junto a la morena, quien avanza unos pasos y queda de espaldas a ella.

-Deberías descansar –Yoruichi no suena tan firme como de costumbre. Se muerde el labio inferior al oír su propia voz.

La shinigami observa el cuarto con detenimiento. Gira la cabeza y mira de reojo a su acompañante antes de hablar.

-Estoy bien. No me duele nada.

Yoruichi odia esa situación. No sabe qué decir. Nada de lo que haga puede ayudar o arreglar lo sucedido. Normalmente se mantiene con la cabeza fría en las situaciones adversas, por difícil que resulte, pero ahora no consigue comportarse como suele.

-Déjame ver.

Soi Fong la mira de frente y la detiene estirando el único brazo que le queda. No necesita ayuda.

-No hay nada que ver –espeta-. No hay herida. Sólo ha cortado un montón de huesos.

Lo dice con total indiferencia y es a la otra mujer a la que parece dolerle mirar el lugar en el que se echa en falta una cuarta extremidad. Su rostro demuestra disgusto. Suspira. Niega con la cabeza. Decide sentarse en el suelo y esperar a ver qué pasa, adónde lleva a parar la conversación.

-Está bien –evita mirarla a los ojos-. Está bien. Como quieras. Pero las cosas no van a ser fáciles a partir de ahora.

Soi Fong le dedica una sonrisa de lado. Se acuclilla frente a ella y posa la mano sobre el cuello de su maestra. Fija la mirada en los orbes dorados que, ahora sí, la observan atentamente. Acerca tanto la cara que Yoruichi puede sentir el aliento de la morena sobre sus labios.

-Si esto es lo que te preocupa –susurra con malicia mientras baja la mano descaradamente hacia uno de los pechos de su maestra-, no va a ser tan difícil.

La cabeza de Yoruichi está más baja que la de su discípula, así que tiene que alzar el mentón incluso más para intentar demostrar seguridad. Quiere parecer impasible. Cualquier otra persona creería que es de piedra, que permanece inalterable. Su máscara es casi perfecta, pero no engaña a su acompañante.

-Eso _ahora_ es lo de menos –expresa con voz firme-. ¿Crees que la gente no sentirá lástima por ti? ¿Qué nadie hablará a tus espaldas? ¿Qué no habrá algunos que se mofen? –la sonrisa de Soi Fong ha desaparecido, mas no parece preocupada- Si eres capaz de mantener tu puesto de capitana, de lo cual no estoy muy segura, las cosas probablemente se compliquen.

Poco a poco ha ido subiendo el tono de voz. La máscara se resquebraja.

Soi Fong permanece inmóvil unos segundos tras los cuales se pone en pie. Se pasa la mano, _la única_ mano, por el pelo, mientras reflexiona sobre lo que acaba de escuchar. Sí, sabe que la gente hablará, pero será de ese modo haga lo que haga. Tanto si conserva su puesto como si lo abandona o lo expulsan, lo cual que no piensa permitir que ocurra. Y no sería la primera vez que se convierte en la comidilla de aquellos que hablan sinsentidos.

Lo que no soporta, lo que la molesta de veras, es que la única persona a la que ama le dedique una mirada de algo que parece conmiseración. Le resulta preferible perder otro brazo.

-No me importa lo que diga la gente.

Una oleada de indignación invade a Yoruichi. No comprende por qué trata de mantenerse firme cuando nadie podría culparla por flaquear en ese momento. La ha visto otras veces obligándose a ser fuerte, y el derrumbamiento siempre ha terminado por suceder. Si quiere maldecir, gritar o incluso llorar, cualquiera podría comprenderlo. No quiere que la morena se esfuerce en exceso con tal de aparentar. Sabe que en su interior se encuentra un torbellino de sensaciones y pensamientos que le hacen daño.

Se pone en pie y se planta frente a su interlocutora antes de atacar:

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

¿Por qué no es capaz de librarse de todo lo que debe de estar guardando para sí, cuando sólo Yoruichi se encuentra presente?

-El problema es que estás enfadada contigo misma por no haber llegado a tiempo.

-Yo creo que tú estás enfadada por no haberlo visto venir.

Se devuelven el golpe mutuamente, como si la perdedora fuera la que mostrara debilidad frente a la otra.

Soi Fong parece entonces más seria que nunca. Lo cual es decir mucho.

-No. Estoy enfadada porque no has llegado a tiempo –esas palabras embisten con contundencia a Yoruichi y la hacen flaquear. Un golpe inesperado por un flanco inimaginable, y los instantes se le hacen eternos-. Tranquila –sus labios esbozan una sonrisa cargada de ironía-, no es cierto en absoluto. Pero resulta interesante conocer cuál es tu punto débil.

A la mujer de tez oscura le cuesta varios segundos reponerse. Pretende contestar, pero se detiene en el último momento tras convencerse a sí misma de que es lo más inteligente que puede hacer. Callar, y aceptar que la morena es más fuerte de lo que ella quiere admitir, que no necesita dos brazos para ganar una batalla.

Y, por encima de todo, reconocer que ha encontrado su punto débil. Aunque no se trata de algo que vaya a decir en voz alta.

* * *

***-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

* * *

**Notas: **Odio el mundooo XD . Por ahí me han llamado exagerada, pero es que me he traumatizado (y al final en lugar de poner a Soi Fong preocupada, es Yoruichi la que está como "Agh, por qué no habré llegado antes"... Sí, una saca YoruSoi de debajo de las piedras XDDD). No tengo ni idea de cómo terminará la batalla realmente, y espero que Soi Fong saque su Bankai y no necesite que la salven. Por Diox, va siendo hora de que en Bleach alguna mujer demuestre que no todas somos damiselas en apuros, tsk. Pero si no queda más remedio y necesita ayuda... que venga Yoruichi, que hace mil años que no sale T___T· , que se la ha llevado un perro en la boca o algo.

Soy consciente de lo abandonados que tengo los fics YoruSoi y me parece muy mal porque de todas las parejas yuri sobre las que escribo, esta es mi favorita sin lugar a dudas u_u· , pero bueno... Ahora mismo tengo un monazo impresionante, así que a ver si me pongo las pilas y hago, yo que sé, alguno de los Momentos.

¡Gracias por leer! :3 Y si queréis que Soi sobreviva, ¡dejad review! ¡Una Soi es asesinada por cada lector que no deja review en los fics YoruSoi! ò_ó·


End file.
